


King’s Venting

by Jathis



Series: King and Sorcerer [5]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, Flogging, Hand Feeding, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sub Drop, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: There are times when Roland needs to find a way to let off steam.Cedric is always there to help.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Roland II of Enchancia
Series: King and Sorcerer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	King’s Venting

If not for the natural resources and products Rudistan exported, no one would deal with King Magnus. This was why the man still had no heir and would most likely be forced to pass the crown to another family member. Despite this, Magnus insisted on acting as if any and everything he did was the absolute best, driving anyone who played host mad with bitten back insults and swallowed egos.

Cedric stood to the side, focused on keeping his face passive while Magnus bragged to Roland about something or other. He watched as Roland swallowed the words he  _ wanted  _ to say, replacing them with words he had gotten used to using over and over again. This game would continue for a few more hours before Magnus would finally go home, leaving a bitter aftertaste in everyone’s mouths. It happened every time the man was in Enchancia.

The royal sorcerer could see the stress building inside of his king. Roland was normally relaxed and friendly with his guests but with Magnus he was forced to stay guarded and serious. His smiles were tight and his laughter was short and forced. Any little sign of weakness would leave him open for the other to make some kind of comparison to each other.

King Roland would need to find a way to relieve his stress and anger when this was over. Cedric tilted his head just so as he thought of what he could do. His eyes lit up when an idea came to him and he hummed, smiling to himself.

“This man would drive a Saint to curse,” someone muttered nearby. 

Cedric could only nod his head in agreement. Yes, King Magnus was a horrendous guest that everyone had to keep happy to avoid an international incident. But then again...he at least gave Cedric something to do once he was gone. The sorcerer wondered if he should send the man a fruit basket in thanks.

***

Roland was so very tired when Magnus finally got into his carriage. He hated these games he had to play as king and he was certain Magnus knew this too. The man lived to poke and push Roland to the very edge, daring him to lash out like he  _ wanted _ to do. Roland taught himself to fold his hands behind his back so Magnus wouldn’t see them clenched into fists.

“I wish to be alone,” he said as he headed back inside, waving away any offers from the servants. There was a bottle of whiskey he kept for these kinds of visits and he wished to see the bottom of it. How one man could be so draining he had no idea.

The king blinked when he opened the door to his office and found it occupied. His sorcerer sat in his chair, leaning back with his feet on top of his desk while reading a book. He looked like he didn’t have a care in the world. “Cedric…” Roland whispered.

“Hm? What’s the matter?” Cedric asked, looking up from the book he had been reading.

“I’m tired.”

“I thought your name was Roland the Second?”

“Cedric, I want to be alone.”

“No, you don’t.” Cedric saw the flash of anger in Roland’s eyes and knew it was working. He cheekily lowered his feet, placing his elbows on top of the king’s desk. “You just want to throw a tantrum.”

“Cedric…”

“Did you come here to get drunk and feel sorry for yourself? I thought kings were supposed to be strong. You’re acting like a petulant child!” Cedric said, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “Poor King Roland…”

He stepped forward, looking down at Cedric. “What are you playing at, Cedric?” he demanded.

The sorcerer shrugged. “I am simply telling the truth. You’re mad that the other child didn’t like your new shiny toy so now you’re going to pout in your room and…”

Cedric was still amazed at how fast Roland could be when he wanted. The taller man had him by the throat, pinning him against the wall before he fully registered that he had been grabbed. He held onto his arm with both hands, bracing himself.

Roland stared into his sorcerer’s eyes. There was a moment of nothing, both men simply staring. The king briefly tightened his grip before loosening it again. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Rudistan,” Cedric told him. He was pulled from the wall and pushed in front of Roland. The king took a firm grip on the hair at the back of his head, pulling it just hard enough to make him hiss in pain before urging him forward and out of his office.

Being the king and royal sorcerer of Enchancia had its unintended perks. For instance, Cedric and Roland did not have to worry about anyone seeing them make their way to the dungeon. Secret passages and doorways littered the castle and both men had a habit of using them when they didn’t want to be seen. It made things like this so much easier.

Roland shoved Cedric into a cell that was isolated from the main dungeon. It was larger than the others and in the center of the ceiling there hung a pair of shackles from a hook. A shelf of tools and toys stood to one side. Beside it was a smaller one filled with various jars and bottles.

“Do I need to force you?” Roland asked.

Cedric undid the yellow ribbon around his throat, locking eyes with Roland. “You’re stronger than him,” he said, letting his robe slide from his shoulders.

“I know.”

“You could put him in his place so easily,” he said as he worked on the buttons of his vest.

“That’s not very diplomatic.”

He snorted, pulling his shirt off over his head. He stood shirtless in front of the king, his gloves, pants, stockings, and shoes the only pieces of clothing remaining. Cedric stepped closer, his lips teasingly close to Roland’s. “Show me how strong you can be,” he whispered.

“Take off your shoes,” Roland ordered.

“Make me,” Cedric countered. There was a brief struggle as Cedric was grabbed. He managed to slip out of Roland’s grip once but was soon easily overwhelmed and subdued by the much larger man. His wrists were locked in the shackles and a pulley was used to adjust the chain’s length, leaving him just barely able to stand on his toes.

Roland took Cedric’s shoes off himself, tossing them over to where the rest of his clothes lay. “You always like to push me,” he growled.

“Because you’re a coward. Look at how you allow Magnus to do whatever he wishes in your own castle!” The sorcerer watched with dark eyes as Roland went to the shelf of tools, his heart hammering in his chest.

He picked up one of the floggers. It was made from a soft leather that had been dyed purple, the handle a deep black color. They both enjoyed this one the best. Roland turned back to Cedric, sticking the flogger under his chin to force his head up. “Tell me what is yes,” he commanded.

“Enchancia.”

“Tell me what is no.”

“Rudistan.” Cedric shivered as Roland ran the flogger down his chest and stomach. The king teased his crotch with it, rubbing him with the tresses until he could see the obvious signs of an erection starting in his pants.

“At least you can follow  _ some _ orders,” he huffed, walking around the restrained sorcerer. After that there was silence.

Cedric couldn’t help but whimper as the silence stretched on. He shifted on his toes, running his tongue over his lips. Roland could be very cruel at times. He tormented him by forcing him to wait, unable to anticipate when he would start.

The first blow hit his upper back on the left side. He gasped, arching his back in surprise. “Merlin’s Mushrooms!” he hissed. It was slow at first, a hit every few seconds with no pattern to it. Slowly it started to speed up and Cedric’s eyes fluttered closed.

Roland took special care to know how to use every tool and toy he and Cedric used. He had become very good at the flogger, always hitting where he aimed with no wrapping. He moved the flogger in a figure eight, focusing on Cedric’s upper back away from his spine. The skin slowly turned red over time and Cedric’s cries started to get louder.

Tears were falling down his cheeks when Roland suddenly stopped. He took a deep breath and gasped as the king suddenly dragged his dull nails over his red skin. “Ngh!”

“Speak,” Roland barked.

“Enchancia,” Cedric answered. He let out a shout of surprise when Roland slapped his back with the palm of his hand.

The king stepped in front of Cedric, stroking the flogger’s tresses with his other hand. “You’re sure?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Cedric nodded his head and Roland snorted, striking the inside of his leg with the handle. “Open,” he said.

He bit his bottom lip, whimpering as he slowly spread his legs. He lost his balance a few times, gasping as he struggled to get his toes back on the ground. He looked at Roland when he had finished, grasping at the chain that held him for some support.

“What’s this? Nothing to say?” Roland asked, teasing Cedric’s covered erection with the handle of the flogger. “You usually always have something clever to say under your breath, Cedric.” He watched as Cedric struggled to stay in control, the smaller man whimpering. He took a step back, twirling the flogger once before raising it up.

The sorcerer was never ready for when Roland flogged his thighs. He cried out as the king began, trembling as he focused on keeping himself upright. His knuckles were white as he held onto the chain, moaning at the manacles pulling on his wrists.

Roland refused to flog his thighs without pants for further protection. The idea of causing serious harm worried him. At least the pants gave him some assurance he wouldn’t strike Cedric’s genitals.

The flogging stopped when Cedric lost his balance on both feet. Roland stepped in close, pressing his body against Cedric’s. He cupped his face between both of his hands, forcing him to look at him. “I’m here,” he whispered. “Remember that.” 

He waited until Cedric numbly nodded before setting to work. He reached up to free his wrists, catching Cedric in his arms when he fell forward. The sorcerer was limp in his grasp, his mind somewhere else as Roland picked him up and carried him out over his shoulder to spare his back.

***

When Cedric came to, he found himself lying on his stomach in his bed. A cushion had been placed between his thighs to avoid rubbing them together. He blinked and went to push himself up but was stopped when he heard someone step into his room.

“You’re up,” Roland said. The king came into view as he sat down in a chair beside Cedric’s bed. “Can I touch you?” he gently asked.

The sorcerer considered, slowly shaking his head in answer.

“You’ll tell me when you’re ready to be touched again?”

Cedric nodded his head.

Roland nodded in understanding. He reached over to the bedside table and showed Cedric a glass of strawberry juice he had set there before putting it back. “I got you juice and some sweets to eat,” he explained. “I also have some lotion for your back for when you’re ready to be touched again.”

He smiled at Cedric. “Thank you for letting me vent, Cedric. You always know when I need it. You know me so well.”

The two sat in silence until Cedric finally cleared his throat to get Roland’s attention. “Okay,” he murmured.

Roland applied the lotion to his back first. He rubbed it in carefully, mindful to get every bit of red flesh that had been left. The lotion would help to numb everything and reduce the risk of bruises and swelling.

He helped Cedric sit up once the lotion started to work. He propped the sorcerer up with several pillows, wrapping him in a thick blanket. The sorcerer was prone to becoming very cold after such scenes together. “Comfortable?” he asked.

“Yes,” Cedric said. He smiled weakly as Roland picked up the cup and brought it to his mouth. He was helped to drink from the glass, his arms refusing to work. After the juice there were several pieces of chocolate. Some were plain and others had some kind of cream inside. He was fed by Roland’s hand and licked the end of his finger when finished, smirking at the other.

“Tease,” Roland snorted. He ran his fingers through Cedric’s hair, scratching his head in a way he knew the sorcerer enjoyed.

“I still say you should actually hit that man,” Cedric murmured, leaning into Roland’s touch.

The king rolled his eyes, climbing into the bed with him. He hugged Cedric close around his middle, keeping the blanket wrapped around him. “You know I can’t do that.”

“I know.” He turned his head, nuzzling under Roland’s chin. “You’re too kind to do such a thing.” He closed his eyes and he let himself fall asleep against the other, warm and safe with his king.

King Magnus received two fruit baskets from an anonymous sender.


End file.
